fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Glass-Mason
Alexis "Lexi" Glass-Mason was a main character and Tom Mason's and Anne Glass's daughter, and half-sister to Hal Mason, Ben Mason and Matt Mason. In season 3 Alexis was only a newborn, however advanced early on, which was discovered to be caused by alien DNA. Alexis was captured when Anne left Charleston with her, and at the end of season 3 she is found by Tom, and she has aged rapidly. Another sign of alien DNA was when she caused all of the eye-worms to be released from Lourdes Delgado. 22 days later, at the beginning of season 4, the 2nd Mass is split by the Espheni. She is protected by Ben Mason, and has aged physically to the age of a 21 year old. Alexis has been protecting the location of Chinatown, and communicates with the Espheni who teach her to control her powers. At the end of season 4, she sacrifices herself and destroys the Espheni Power Station. As Tom gets closer to an attack on the Espheni Queen, the Espheni create a clone of Alexis and send her to assassinate Tom. She is found by her brother Matt and taken to the base where she reveals important information about the Espheni plan before attacking her father. The clone is killed by Ben with the Dornia Weapon. Story |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" At least 9 months into the invasion Anne found out she was pregnant with Tom's child. About 9 months later, Anne's water broke, and when Matt Mason found out he gathered the family. Anne mentioned that they may be here for a while before the baby arrives, so Tom suggests getting the monopoly board as it is a Mason tradition. The baby is later delivered by Lourdes, and Tom announced the baby's name at a forum. "Collateral Damage" Alexis showed signs of being "advanced" early on, as she was able to pull herself up in her bed, move around freely, track movement, and talk only a week after being born- actions which were only seen by Anne and which frightened her. "At All Costs" Some time later, Anne has Roger Kadar run a blood test of all the harnessed kids, and on Alexis. Later, Kadar tells Anne about the DNA tests, all the samples looked 100% human except one that has alien DNA running through it. Anne looks horrified as Kadar guesses correctly that the DNA comes from Lexi. He wants to tell everyone about what he has found, but Anne hits him over the head with a metal wrench first. She runs off with Lexi's sample. Anne goes back to her room, where Lourdes has been taking care of Lexi. Anne spikes Lourdes' drink to knock her out and Anne runs off with her baby. However, after running out of Charleston she is soon stopped by Emily and Hal, who is under control by eye worms. Emily greets Lexi, and the two are captured. "Search and Recover" Dr. Kadar later explains to Weaver and the others that this meant Alexis is a human-alien hybrid, an entirely new species. "Brazil" 2 months after Alexis is born, she and Anne are found by Tom after the attack in Boston. Alexis' alien DNA has caused rapid growth; she is physically now six years old and fully capable of speech. When they get to safety in the resistance, Anne spends her time resting in a tent. Meanwhile Alexis is approaching the cage for Lourdes who's still bound to the eye worms. As Alexis touches her chin, she cures Lourdes and the eye worms are dragged to her hand instead. As her father Tom and Weaver are watching, she kills the eye worms by closing both of her hands and later when she opens them, the eye worms have vanished and turned into dust. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack heavy and hard with new weapons never before seen. Just before the attack, Lexi makes an ominous comment, "We don't all have to die here". As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces, separating loved ones, Ben grabs Lexi and runs off with her to safety along with Lourdes and Maggie. 4 months pass in which Lexi continues to change, she now has platinum-blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin. She sets up a safe zone for Ben, Maggie, Lourdes and many others. When Ben wakes up from a coma, he notices her as a young woman with a long white dress. He notices Alexis's necklace and ask her what it is, to which she replies unity. Confused he asks her who she means and she calmly replies "All three of us". After a moment of silence, Lourdes tells Alexis that everyone is ready for her, and she is thanked for bringing this news. She then comforts Ben and tells him that she is protecting him now instead of the other way around. Too confused by the situation, Ben tells his half-sister that they should find Hal and the other family members, but Alexis promises Ben is safe in Chinatown. At night while she is meditating, some moonlight comes in through the window, which she then touches, and makes it chime. "The Eye" Lexi sits at a pond of water, and meditates away from her followers. Outside Ben and Roger are seen watching her, and Ben asks him what she is doing, and Roger replies that she is meditating and getting away from her followers. Ben asks what they want from her, and Roger replies "everything", as they think she's god. Roger says that he's glad Ben's here, so someone can tell her the truth that she's dying, since she looks like he's 21, however she is technically 1, and her growth spurts are random so Roger does not know how long she can last. Ben then walks past the line of followers, and goes to visit Lexi, and speaks to her; Ben tells Lexi to stop talking like a fortune cookie, and Lexi starts to uncontrollably use her powers, but is calmed down and talked into having a blood test. Later after Roger takes the blood test, Lourdes walks in, gets angry and tries to take the blood test away from Roger, however Lexi again starts using her powers, and accidentally destroys the blood. Later during the night Lexi meets and speaks with The Monk, who is an Espheni Overlord. "Exodus" Alexis is sitting down and in a middle of a teaching, before being soon interrupt by Ben and Maggie, who need to talk to Lexi about her meeting with and Espheni. Lexi says that they can talk now, in front of everyone. Ben explains that he followed her into the woods and saw her meeting with an Espheni, however it does not bother Lexi. Lourdes tells Ben not to question Lexi, before being told to shut up by Maggie. Lexi agrees that she talks to an Espheni, just like she talks to all of her followers, because she is the bridge between the species. Maggie says to Lexi that she trusted her, but she was meeting with the enemy. Lexi tells Maggie that she knows she is angry, but she shouldn't of brought her guns which are hidden, as she is putting the place in danger. Maggie tries pulling out her gun, but is quickly stopped by Lexi who nearly breaks her wrist. Maggie again points her gun at Lexi as she is walking away, saying that she lied to her. Lexi denies that she ever lied to Maggie, and tells her that if she brings her guns again, that this place will be in danger, and if she doesn't believe her to shoot. Later, Anne arrives to Chinatown, and the two reunite and hug. "Evolve or Die" Alexis is walking with her mother Anne, and teaches her that everything grown here has a purpose, and picks up a flower saying that is a natural antibiotic. As three girls walk past they bow down to her, and Anne says that these people worship her; Lexi replies that they're just grateful they have found a place of peace. Anne says that it won't last, and she doesn't understand why the Espheni hasn't found it, but when they do they will destroy it. Lexi replies that they don't pose a threat to them and they follow a nonviolent path. Anne laughs, telling her to tell that to the Tibetans, but is interrupted and told not to patronize her. Anne apologizes, telling her that she is just spun around this and that she is sorry that she missed a chance of a normal life. The two are soon interrupted by Anthony and Lourdes, fighting about the weapons but Anne clears it up, telling Anthony to set up camp outside Chinatown, and Lexi thanks her for understanding, and Anne hands her a flower. Later, Alexis goes to speak with the Monk, but is followed by Anne, Maggie, Ben, Denny and Anthony. As the Monk reveals himself and starts speaking through Ben, Alexis starts uncontrollably using her powers, before being calmed down by the Monk, before he is captured by Anne. "Mind Wars" Anne exists the room after questioning the Monk, Lexi argues with Anne, as Anne lied about not hurting the Monk, and Lexi uses her powers and strangles Anne, but is freed. After Lexi gets a sudden high fever, Anne sits and helps Lexi but her fever does not go down. Anne tortures the Monk, by hitting him with a plank of wood, but it turns out he was connected to Ben, and Ben had the answer how to heal her, by using the flowers. Anne realizes what flower is needed, and she makes a tea for Lexi to drink. Lexi whispers in Lourdes' ear to free the Monk, and Lourdes does so. "Door Number Three" The first time Alexis is seen in this episode is when she and Lourdes are talking, and Alexis ominously tells her not to be afraid of change, then asks to be left alone. When Anne and Tom come in to see her, she is an Espheni Cocoon. The rest of the Masons are called in, as well as Weaver and Dr. Kadar. Dr. Kadar compares it to a butterfly and a chrysalis, saying if you cut the butterfly out before it's ready, it will die. For the rest of the episode, she is shown in the background as multiple family members come in to try to discuss what to do about her. In the end, when Anne is under the influence of a drug to help bring back memories of her time in an Espheni cocoon, Alexis appears in her memory, shows her one of her own, and tell Anne she needs her. Anne wakes up, and runs to Alexis, and puts her hand on the hot cocoon, which does not burn her. A second passes, and Alexis' hand is touching the wall of the cocoon where Anne's hand is. Alexis' eyes open. "Saturday Night Massacre" Alexis emerges from her cocoon naked, though Lourdes quickly gives her a red dress to don. Alexis prepares to leave, despite the protests from her parents. She says trying to preach them peace will never work, as she read their thoughts and emotions while she was in the cocoon. Alexis leaves, attempted to be stopped by Pope, when she makes his gun point at another rioter. Lourdes begs to be allowed to go with Alexis, saying she was afraid without Alexis. Alexis presses her hand to her cheeks, and makes Lourdes' eyes bleed, somehow killing her. Alexis leaves, and Ben goes after her later on. Taking control of his spikes, she leads him onto a Beamer. "A Thing With Feathers" Alexis shows Ben the Espheni Farm, saying it is evolution for the humans, though Ben disagrees. She says that she is leaving for training soon, and wishes for him to come with her. Ben refuses, and he begins to leak blood from his eyes. She stops harming him, and allows him to leave, clearly thinking on what he said. "Drawing Straws" Lexi walks around the Espheni Farm factory where she is currently residing, and stumbles across Ben saying that he came back. Ben holds up bloody hands and screams that "she's done this to him". Lexi looking in shock, soon wakes from her nightmare. Lexi later receives a training lesson from the Monk about gravity and her power. The Monk orders her to destroy the big oak tree. Lexi is first hesitant about doing it, however The Monk convinces her, saying that she will set it free. Doing so, Lexi obliterates the tree, which drains her causing her to fall to the ground, and the Monk promises her potential power will be divine. The Monk later uses the volcanic-rock communicator talk with his brother, whose concerned about Lexi possibly rebellion and turning on the Espheni. Lexi listens in the Monk talking, and soon picks up a pile of dirt, and creates a volcanic-rock and listens in on the two communicating. The Monk assures his brother, that even if she does rebel, he has means of controlling her, however Scorch doesn't care what he has to say, and orders him to eliminate Lexi. Lexi drops the pile of dirt, and walks off into a room, terrified. Lexi later is taken by the Monk to train again. The Monk reaches out to her neck, most likely to break it, however Lexi uses her powers to immobilize him. Lexi confronts him, saying that she wasn't used to be the Bringer of Peace, and says that "I’m the Bringer of Death." She admits that he was right about one thing, that "Power perfected is divine." Smiling, she continues to use her power and obliterates him. Later at Chinatown, Dingaan runs up yelling that he hears something coming. A squad of Beamers arrive at Chinatown, however before the ships can fire on the remains of Chinatown, each one spontaneously is destroyed during flight by Lexi. As the 2nd Mass looks in confusion, Lexi calmly walks past into Chinatown in her red robe, and walks to Tom, saying to him "Hello Father". "Shoot the Moon" On the Beamer, Lexi and Tom are approached by Scorch who Lexi rejects as her father. Tom kills Scorch, but not before he destroys the Beamer's auto-pilot. With no other choice while Tom is unconscious, Lexi takes command of Scorch's Beamer and sets Tom's to return to Earth. When Tom wakes up and finds Lexi gone, she communicates with him first through the ship's communicator and then telepathically through a cocoon. Lexi apologizes for not being able to stay with Tom and have him be her father, but she sees this as the only way. Embracing Tom, she says goodbye to her father and then cuts communications. Using her powers, Lexi flies Scorch's ship into the Espheni Power Station, destroying it and killing herself. |-| Season 5= "Pope Breaks Bad" Alexis appears during Anne Mason and Cochise's exchange of silence. Alexis first appears with her blonde hair, then her natural brunette hair. "Reunion" While in the woods on patrol, Matt and Maggie discover what they believe to be Alexis. Unknown to them, it is a clone of Alexis sent to assassinate Tom Mason before he can reach the Espheni Queen in Washington, D.C.. After learning from the Shadow Plane of the clone's true nature, Ben kills it with the Dornia bioweapon, but not before the 2nd Mass learns important information on the Espheni Queen from it. Death Original Killed By *Herself Lexi and Tom Mason go on a mission to destroy the Espheni Power Station. After Scorch disables their auto-pilot in the beamer, Lexi, in a way to apologize for what she has done, sees no other way and sends Tom in a beamer back to Earth, and Lexi stays in Scorch's beamer. Lexi uses her powers to fly the beamer into the power station, killing herself but destroying the power station.http://fallingskies.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Battles_Moon_Crash_I_Falling_Skies_I_TNT Clone Killed By *Ben Mason After learning that the Alexis that had been found in the woods was just an Esphenii clone from the Shadow Plane, Ben leads Anne, Colonel Weaver and guards to the cells where the Alexis clone is strangling Tom. Ben hits the Alexis clone with the Dornia bioweapon, fatally infecting her. As she dies, the Alexis clone warns Tom that the Espheni are onto him. She then burns to ashes. Appearances *Appears in a vision/Appears as Espheni clone Quotes *Tom: "Lexi, you’re right they are afraid of you. They may try to hurt you." **Lexi: "Let them try." - Saturday Night Massacre *"I'm not the bringer of peace at all, I'm the bringer of death. But you were right about one thing, power perfected is divine." - Drawing Straws *"How can I ask you to forgive me when I can’t even forgive myself." - Space Oddity Abilities As a hybrid, Alexis has the ability to sense and control natural forces, and has been seen using her abilities multiple times. Overuse can cause her to be physically ill in the beginning as she was weak and untrained, though later she is trained later to her full potential by The Monk. She tells her mother that she can sense and manipulate all forms of energy: gravity, electric waves and radio signals. Abilities: Mental Control of Espheni: Her first power shown on screen, she uses it to rid Lourdes of her eyeworms in Season 3. Technopathy: In Space Oddity and Shoot the Moon Lexi is able to control the captured Beamer and Scorch's Beamer with just her mind. Gravity Manipulation: Alexis has the ability to reorient an object's gravitational pull, an ability she uses to obliterate trees and kill The Monk. However, Lexi states that this ability is dependent on the gravity around her. On Earth it is powerful, but in space the ability is completely useless as there is no gravity. On the Moon she would only be a little stronger than she would be in space. Super Senses: Mentioned by her in one of the first Season 4 episodes to Ben, she says she can see and hear things other people cannot, hinting that she has superior senses. She also says she was able to sense electricity gathering in the air. In Space Oddity, just by concentrating, Lexi is able to hear Tom and Cochise's conversation in the Beamer and repeat it back to Anne. Super Strength: Alexis is able to bend Maggie's wrist and arm back with ease to the point she almost broke it, with one hand. Weather Manipulation/Atmokinesis: Displayed in the early Season 4 episodes, whenever Alexis' emotions would go out of control, strong winds would stir, and storm clouds would appear in the sky. During Space Oddity, when Lexi concentrated on Tom and Cochise's conversation in the Beamer, a wind blew open the curtain of the room she was in. Telepathy: When Alexis emerges from her cocoon in Saturday Night Massacre, she states she read their thoughts while she was inside. In Season 4, she mentally communicates with the Overlord, hearing his thoughts in her head, showing this ability works with both humans and Espheni. Using this power through a cocoon, Lexi is able to communicate with her father to say goodbye in Shoot the Moon. Empathy: When Alexis emerges from her cocoon in Saturday Night Massacre, she states that she could read the emotions of the 2nd Mass. Biokinesis: Alexis uses it to choke Anne, stopping before she died, later using it in a way to kill Lourdes, the only visual sign being Lourdes' eyes bled. This ability was also used on Ben Mason, though Alexis stopped before it turned fatal. Telekinesis: In Saturday Night Massacre, Alexis makes Pope's gun point away from her with her mind, the reasoning for it not being mind control is Pope struggled against it. Another possible appearance of this ability was in The Eye, when a vial slammed against the wall when no one touched it, and her powers went haywire. The vial could have been affected by the winds brewing outside. In Space Oddity, when Pope tries to shoot her, she is able to effortlessly stop the bullet with her mind. Energy/Light Conversion/Creation: When speaking with an Overlord, she made three green rings appear in the air in front of her merely by touching where they would appear. They appeared to be made of some form of light or energy, and this power has not been mentioned elaborated on since. Another example is Ghost in the Machine, when she redirected moonlight by touching it with her hand. Thermokinesis: Lexi was able to turn a bunch of dirt into a volcanic stone to access the Shadow Plane just by gripping it tight in Drawing Straws. Combustion: Lexi was able to make a whole squadron of Beamers blow up in midair with just her mind. Cocoon Secretion: Lexi was able to secrete the substance that creates a cocoon from her hands to cover herself and her father in a cocoon to save power on the trip to the Moon. Trivia *Alexis is a completely different species, as she is an Espheni-human hybrid. *While she and Tom were in the cocoon, she dreamed she was normal and her hair color changed back to brown as a result in the dream, implying her hair color changed because of her Espheni DNA. *After Alexis killed the Monk, her eyes returned to the way they were before she entered the cocoon as noticed by her mother. This may be a sign of her choosing her human family over her Espheni one or that the Monk no longer has a hold on her. *Alexis' necklace is a symbol of control to the Espheni. They can in fact use it to control her. *Her clone had her original brown hair color and claimed not to have the original's powers. Whether or not this last part is true or not, she still showed superhuman strength when she tried to kill Tom. However, both could be true as she was a clone and not the original: as a clone she lacked the original's powers but having been created by the Espheni for an assassination mission she could've been given superior strength. Notably she never tried to use any of her other powers to kill Tom such as how she killed Lourdres. Gallery Alexis 3456w.jpg Alexis 444222.jpg Alexis Glass-Mason 1.png Alexis Lourdes Cage Eyeworms S3.png Alexis Cage Brazil S3.png Child Alexis Ghost In the machine.png We don't all have to die here.png Lexi and Tom Ghost in the Machine.jpg Lexi1-4x01.PNG Alexis Ben Lourdes Ghost in the Machine S4.png Alexis Lexi Denise Ghost in the Machine S4 S3.png Alexis Necklace S4.jpg Alexis Moonlight 2 Ghost in the Machine S4.png Alexis Lexi Denise The Eye S4.png Alexis The Eye S4 C.png Alexis Ben Bible S4.png Alexis Bible D The Eye S4.png Alexis Bible The Eye S4 A.png Alexis Crying The Eye S4.png Alexis-S4.PNG Alexis The Eye S4.jpg Lexi-4x03.PNG Alexis and Maggie Exodus S4.jpg Alexis Maggie Exodus S4.png Alexis Lexi Denise Glass-Mason Exodus S4.png Lexi1-4x03.PNG Alexis 35632.png Alexis and Anne hug Evolve or Die S4.JPG Alexis Anne Monk Evolve or Die S4.png Alexis 8893.jpg Ben and Alexis S4.jpg Ben Alexis Mind Wars S4.png Lexi-4x05.PNG Alexis Lexi Denise Mind Wars S4.png Alexis Lexi Evolve or Die Season 4.jpg Alexis Anne sick.jpg Alexis 8835.png Lexi-4x06.PNG Alexis Cocoon S4 32.jpg Alexis Cocoon 34.jpg Lexi Cocoon 24 B Door Number Three S4.png Lexi2-4x07.PNG Lexi-Lourdes1-4x07.PNG Alexis, Lourdes, and Anne Saturday Night Massacre S4.png Lexi Weird Eyes and Anne S4.jpg Lexi-4x07.PNG Alexis Ben Espheni Farm DF S4.png Ben and Alexis A Thing With Feathers C S4.png Alexis Kills Monk Drawing Straws S4.png Alexis Hal Pope Drawing Straws S4.png Alexis 445883.jpg Alexis Tom Anne Shoot the Moon S4.png s04e11_43.jpg Tom and Lexi, S4, Space Oddity.png Alexis Denise Glass-Mason Space Oddity S4.jpg Alexis Web Cocoon Space Oddity S4.jpg Alexis and Tom Cocoon 4.png Alexis and Tom Space Oddity S4 Cocoon.png Alexis Denise with Tom Cocoon S4.jpg Space Oddity.PNG 10653758 519982161471197 3328790496538657007 n.jpg 10712735 519982114804535 7665163539169854289 n.jpg Alexis Lexi Tom Goodbye 2 Shoot the Moon.jpg Alexis Lexi Tom Goodbye Shoot the Moon S4.jpg 10390574 463660833769997 8657252466242354044 n.jpg s04e11_599.jpg Alexis Shoot the Moon S4 1.png Alexis Tom Shoot the Moon Beamer S4.jpg s04e12_80.jpg s04e12_336.jpg Alexis 8384521.jpg s04e12_467.jpg s05e04_460.jpg|"Vision" Jon-5x08.PNG|"Clone Lexi" Alexis Clone Death.PNG|"Clone Lexi killed" Sources Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Humans Category:Espheni Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Chinatown Resident Category:Characters